Pilot-actuated solenoid-operated diaphragm valves for use in irrigation and industrial systems are known to the art. Valves of this general type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,843 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,301. This type of valve includes a diaphragm which moves against or away from an annular seat within the valve to open or close the valve. The diaphragm is normally biased against the seat by a spring and by the upstream fluid pressure acting against the diaphragm. When the valve is to be opened, the fluid pressure against the diaphragm is relieved by leaking fluid out of the diaphragm chamber through a solenoid-controlled bleed tube. The present invention is concerned with an improved and simplified construction for such a valve, as will become evident from the following description.